This invention relates to pushbutton operated devices such as electrical switches or the like wherein the pushbutton and surrounding portion of the housing have a rectangular shape as viewed from the front and a fluid or dust tight seal is provided between the pushbutton and housing. When the transverse space between pushbutton and housing is small and the linear stroke of the pushbutton is relatively large, it is difficult to provide a flexible sealing element which will seal effectively at the corners of the rectangular elements while permitting the necessary linear movement or depression of the pushbutton.